


Dreaming God

by AngelxCloud



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry is the God of the Moon, Hermione is the Goddess of the Sun, James is Zeus just not a man-whore, Lilly is Hera but not a crazy jealous psycho bitch, M/M, Remus is merely mentioned, Sirius only appears for a moment, so is Greyback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelxCloud/pseuds/AngelxCloud
Summary: Harry, the God of the moon, is the brother of Hermione, Goddess of the sun. When her human kills his vampire, she refuses him vengeance, but when his vampire kills her human, she nearly destroys Harry's first creation. The same creation that he made to love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to sound very Twilight-ish, but i don't really care  
> This is based off a dream i had. And i loved the idea, as i've been wanting to do a story like this for a while. I just didn't have any idea of what to do with it, and this dream was just purfect for what i wanted  
> This document originally started out as my notes on the dream, before the story, and i was going to take it out, but this is going to be a one-shot only. I have no plans on continuing this presently. Like at all. It is complete and i love it that way. So the original notes for the story is directly afterwards  
> (ps. I don't own Harry Potter. JK has that lovely right. And I don't think anyone can own mythology...can they?)

Jameson sat on his throne, his wife Lillian standing off to the side, just enough so she could run her slender fingers through his unruly black hair. Her green eyes were glowing with happiness and pride whilst her two first born twins played. In their hands was the clay of creation, anything they shaped would become reality in the mortal realm. Jameson's brothers Sirius, King of the Underworld and Remus, Lord of the Seas had already created their own subjects. Sirius promised to grant souls, one of his creations, to anything that the twins made.

Hermione, who was quickly becoming the Goddess of the Sun, was filled with joy. Her tanned skin seemed to glow with brilliant golden light, much like the new ball of fire in the sky even at the moment. Her thick and wild hair, when caught in the sun's rays, shone gold as well. And, adorn her back, were small, fluffy looking white wings, the feathers seemingly puffed out, looking like clouds. Hermione was creating the gentle cows, the loyal dogs, and any other creature that she could think of, all peaceful and kind in turn. She also created a figure much like their own, only with a lot more flaws, and mortal. She could think of no other name than 'Human.'

Beside her was her brother, Harrison. Dubbed 'Harry' by many of the other Gods/Goddesses. His midnight colored hair, when light hit it just right, sparkled as if millions of stars were imbedded into the silk tresses. His pale skin had a soft glow to it, like the light of the Moon, in which he was the God of. Like his sister, he had wings, only darker and smoother than hers. Feathers were slick, the color the same night black as the boy's hair. In his hands, the clay was molded into a much more bigger, more aggressive-looking dog, in which he dubbed the 'Wolf.' His mood was darker, creating creatures that could harm his Sister's Humans, but he made sure their lust for blood would be sated by the cattle that his sister created. They looked slightly similar to Hermione's creation, but they were prettier. They had fangs, and could live forever. Not quite immortal, they could still die, but it took ages upon ages. And he made them sensitive to the sun's rays, much like himself. Which would make them active more during the night, when he would reign.

Harry couldn't help but to admire his first creation. The Vampire, and the model he used for him was perfect in his eyes. Harry did make sure, that his very first Vampire was a true immortal. He even set it up for him to be a minor God under himself, despite his young age.

It took ages to finish the final product, The twins growing older, looking more like teens than young children. Their wings had gotten bigger as well. Both finally took on the responsibilities of taking care of the sun and moon respectively.

Although Harry was still working on the 'first' of his Vampires, he did set off a small group, promising that they would have a leader above them to help them maintain order. Someone who would be in constant contact with himself.

It was a happy night when Harry finally released his vampire, whom he named Thomas, into the world. And watched closely at how the other-a rather small group- reacted to him. He was extremely pleased when they all took to him, all bowing down towards him, knowing fully well that he was the leader that their creator had promised. But a few days and nights later, the vampires all flocked towards Tom.

One of their small number had been found dead.

Harry went into a rage as he stared down at the body. A snarl pulled at his lips, his jade eyes burning with anguish.

"Take the body back the Temple." He then took to the sky, his large wings sounding like thunder with every beat to the sensitive ears of the vampires.

The moon was sinking below the horizon when Harry found the human responsible. It hadn't been hard, he was boasting to some of the other humans about killing some beast that had fed off an ox.

Ammon was proud of himself. He found the creature that was attempting to kill their livestock, and hopefully it was the only one. He was surprised when he saw it was much like himself, like a human, but he prayed to every god he knew the name of that it was indeed the only one. The strength the thing had was astonishing, he'd only been able to get rid of it by catching him by surprise.

He stared at the rising sun, sending a small prayer to the Sun Goddess Hermione, thanking her for the light of the sun. He sat in the empty field, watching the crimson hue start to dull into the lovely blue that laid beneath. Ammon's head tilted, however, when he heard the beats of wings, descending down onto him. A hand grabbed his toga, hoisting him up and dangling him in front of a smaller male.

At first, all Ammon could see was the burning emerald eyes but movement caught his eye, and he spotted the-to him-massive black wings shuffling behind him. Before he could speak, he sent a mental prayer up to the Sun Goddess once more, wishing for his life.

"Harry!" A female's voice sounded. Ammon shot his gaze over towards the beautiful woman now standing before them. A white silk toga was bound together by gold, with gems embedded in the gold belt. Her wrists held bangles, with a, once again, golden crown adorning her brow. White wings, bigger than the male before him, flared out. Her thick hair swaying in a wind that wasn't there. Ammon felt his heart warm at the sight of her, as her golden skin let out a wave of light.

"Sister. This has nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with me. I created him, of course! But him down."

"Hermione. He killed one." The raven-winged male turned his head towards his sister. "He killed one of my vampires. For no reason."

"I-it was killing our livestock!" He protested.

"Livestock that was a gift from the Gods. It was a gift to all, not just you mortals!" He hissed back, turning his gaze back to the mortal dangling in his grip.

"Brother, I said, Put. Him. Down. NOW!" She insisted. "I'm sure it was a misunderstanding!"

"No. It wasn't." Harry snarled back at her.

"Harrison!"

It was at that moment he realized who was holding him up. And a fear he never knew before entered his heart.

Harrison and Hermione. Brother and Sister. Keeper of the Moon and the Sun. And he's pissed off the God of the Moon.

At the sound of his sister's snarl, Harry finally let the mortal go with an ungraceful 'plop,' not even looking down at the quivering human at his feet. Ammon looked up in wonder. Harry's toga was black, with sliver accents, his belt shone with emeralds, very much like his eyes, cemented in the intricate design. Instead of a crown, he wore a silver circlet, that dipped to meet the top of his nose.

Ammon didn't bother picking himself back up. Not while in the middle of two of the more powerful Gods and Goddesses.

"Good. Now. Why are you threatening one of my humans?" She asked, her voice dropping some of it's sternness.

"He killed a vampire." He answered. His already thin patience slowly diminishing even further.

"And that demands retribution against his life?" She demanded.

"Would you be so lenient if one of mine killed one of yours?"

"I already allow it! I allow your creations to feed on my cattle. If you had come up with a different food source of your creations, we would not be having this conversation!"

"And I asked you if it was alright. There is a limit on the Clay of Creation, sister."

"I do not believe his life if forfeit." She claimed, a sigh heavy in her voice.

"Hermione, would you listen?"

"No, Harrison. You are trying to get revenge over a trivial matter!"

"Hermione. My number of Vampires are minimal. Your number of humans are vast. My vampires do not deserve the right of being slaughtered with the one who killed them suffering no consequences!"

"Harry. We are done talking about this! You will not kill this human! He is the grandson of my first!"

"But he is not the first. Which means your attachment has nothing to do with saving him!"

"Yes, it has everything! He has the blood of my first running through his veins!"

"Children!" A voice suddenly boomed, causing three pairs of eyes to shoot towards the sound. "What is going on here?"

"Harrison wants to kill this mortal. I will not allow it, because he is blood of my first!" Hermione said quickly.

"Thats-"

"Harrison. No. You have no need to kill this mortal."

"But-"

"It is not up for debate. Go home. You know you can't be out in this sun for too long, your skin is far too sensitive."

"Fath-"

"NOW, Harrison!" His father's voice held no argument.

With a cry of anger, Harry took into the sky, heading towards the temple where his vampires would be.

Tears of anger burned his eyes, as he landed heavily in front of the door, darting inside to the darkness. There were no windows, not even stained glass windows...at least leading to the out side.

The vampires flocked around him when he shut the door. They were all hoping that he caught the one who had done it. He sighed, placing his anger aside so he could deal with what he considered his children. He could understand Hermione's reluctance, but it was eye-for-an-eye. He had every right to kill the mortal who did this, she had no power to deny him.

Harry soothed his vampires, getting them to calm before telling them no. He stared at the enraged faces of his beloved creations, as Thomas came up to him, his head low as he approached. He just stood there at his side, for a moment before asking what they were going to do with the body.

They all watched as Harrison simply waved his hand, and the body seemed to melt into ashes, as if he'd been burnt. Harry did not want to burn the body, as a pyre would be in regards to his sister. With the order for them to sleep, Harry left in a soft glow of sliver light, returning to his own room. He finally let one single tear slide down his cheek, before his eyes hardened. He went over to the shelf that held all his creations and all of what they were. And he tweaked his beloved creations.

They now could, and will, feed on humans. They no longer would care if they killed the human they used as prey. 

Harry decided he would speak to Tom, merely to warn him about the newest development. Harry's green gaze bored into the miniature statue of clay that took the form of Tom, and his heart warmed a little. He was proud of his first, he did not let him down.

The next night, Harry hovered in the sky. His face upturned towards his moon. He had much to do this night, before he could go to his vampires. His werewolves were having difficulties with the change, his moon was getting too bright for some unknown reason, and he could feel his sister's presence in the night. He did not want to deal with her, however. So he decided to check his moon first. 

A few hours later, as he was leaving a pack of wolves, larger than his other wolves, having fixed their transforming problems. He sighed when he could still feel his sister's presence. He finally gave in and went to her, landing heavily behind her. 

"Sister, what are you do..." His eyes widened in shock as she stood over Thomas' still form. He lunged forward, on his knees, in front of his first. "What did you do?" He hissed, arching his body protectively over Tom's body. 

"He's dead." She murmured softly, not even looking down at the duo, but somewhere behind him. Harry's head whipped around to see the Man from earlier laying motionlessly, not even the rhythmic rise and fall of chest was present, like on Tom. "He's dead, and this one killed him. Now I shall take his life in return."

"No you are not. Dear Sister, I will not allow you to take my vampire." Harry's wings flared up threateningly. 

"He killed Ammon, and now he shall suffer the consequences!" She snarled back, her glow growing more brighter as her anger took hold. 

"You have no right to be demanding his head!" 

"I have every right! HE KILLED AMMON!"

"NO! I will not stand for it!" Harry shot back to his feet. 

"Harrison. Let her have her vengeance. Is this one really worth the fight?" Their father said, appearing once more, sounding strained and tired of their fights. 

At this point, Tom was now awake, and was wisely staying quiet, standing next to his creator, ready to protect him, even from his own sister and father. 

"Yes. I refuse to allow her to kill him, he is my first." 

"He killed Ammon, correct? He is blood of her first, therefore, it is fine." 

"Really, and when I tried to pull this yesterday, I was denied? And now, she demands retribution, and it's bow down to her?" Harry snarled. "Why do you favor her over me, father? Is it because you have to keep the keeper of the sun happy, lest the mortal plain is destroyed? Is it because she is the first born?" The God of the moon demanded, his emerald eyes blazing. 

"I am not giving your sister special treatment over you, Harrison." Their father immediately denied. "Just let your sister have her vengeance. And it will all be put to rest." 

Harrison's rage nearly consumed him. But instead, an idea formed. He knew Hermione would never have the guts to kill someone, or something. Regardless of what it's done. So she's most likely sent for Umbridge, making sure to cause the most agony of being turned to stone. Harrison knew what was needed to be done if he wanted to keep Tom safe from his sister's wrath. 

Hermione, taking her brother's silence as a reluctant acceptance, took a step forward to restrain the vampire, who obviously thought the same thing, by the widening of his dark eyes. But, as her foot touched the ground, Harry's dark wing shot forward, denying her, once again, access to vengeance. 

"I, Harrison-God of the Moon, and Lord of the Night-accept responsibility of my creation, Thomas's actions. I shall suffer any punishment that is planned for him. So Mote it Be." As he spoke, the words bound the brother and sister together in contract. Hermione's eyes widened, as did their fathers. 

"Harry!" Came his mother's voice, before small arms enveloped him in a hug he did not return. "Are you crazy? Why?" 

"I will not allow them to harm Thomas." He hissed, breaking out of his mother's hold. "I wish to spend my last few moments with Tom...alone." With that, he turned, gripping Tom's arm and taking to the sky. 

And there, high above the ground, Harry gently set Tom down on a cloud, with the massive moon bright above them. Harry stood in front of Thomas, his mind racing. There was so much he had planned with this vampire, and now, it was all ruined. So he decided to throw it all to the wind. 

Realizing that he might've made Tom a little too tall, Harry stood on his tip-toes and pressed a kiss to Tom's lips for the briefest of moments. "I do not have much time, before Umbridge comes. Here." Harry looped a chain around Tom's neck, the moon pendant shining in the moonlight. "This will take you back to the temple. When I am stone, take my statue and place it within the temple. With me gone, Hermione might be forced to take over my responsibilities. But she, nor any other god, will be allowed there. Take care of the Temple, it is a safe haven for all your kind. There is a separate temple for the wolves, and you know where it's at. Tell them what's happened. Fenrir should be able to take care of them. 

"I also need you to know. When I left last night, I altered your abilities. You can now turn humans. They will become vampires if you inject your venom into their veins and allow it to spread. Grow your numbers. Humans might never accept Vampires, nor werewolves, so don't expose yourself to the humans, if you do, kill them. Spread this information to the werewolves as well. I don't want them hunted. Understand?" Thomas nodded, his mind still reeling from the kiss. "Good. Now, I have to meet my fate. Do not thing this is your fault, it is my father's and my sister's. Remember this." Harry pressed one last kiss, a pang of happiness when it was returned, before he broke it and took them back to the ground. 

As they landed, Umbridge had just arrived, a thick veil hiding her eyes from the God, the vampire, and the Goddesses. 

"Harry, please don't do this. It's just a damn vampire!" Jameson scoffs, rubbing Lillian's back as she sobs. Harry glanced at him, a softer look going towards his mother, but he ignored his sister altogether. 

"Before I do this. I want you all to swear on your godhoods that neither Tom, nor any of my other creations, will be hunted down in my absence." He waited until he heard three "I swear"s before he looked towards the snake woman. "I'm ready."

"But you're such a pretty thing...why don't you pose?" Harry scoffs, but does what was asked. 

Straightening his back, Harrison stood as his full-small-height, his wings spreading just enough to semi-cocoon him within them. His arms were spread on either side of his hips, his hands were palms up, as his fingers slightly curled into his palms. He reflexively swished his shoulder-length hair to one side, as he proclaimed, "Now."

Before the snake-woman could lift her veil, Harry spared one last glance toward one other person. It was not his mother, nor his father. Definitely not his sister. But towards Thomas. He smiled softly at his first, before meeting the ugly woman's eyes.

Now, it was said that meeting the eyes of Umbridge was the most painful thing to experience, even to a god. And the fact that Harry had not even removed his smile was impressive.

There was a moment of silence as Harrison's body finished becoming stone. Umbridge didn't stay long a moment later, quickly slithering away. And so as that moment of silence ended two thing simultaneously happened. 

First was Tom lunging forward, wrapping his arms around his creator's now stone waist and activating the pendant. And when Lillian realized he was gone, she wailed. Completely ignoring what was going on next. 

Which was that fire was erupting around the trio. The flames high and bright, lighting the dark sky in a haze as a booming voice was heard before the figure was seen. 

"YOU FOOLS!" Was snarled out as Sirius, the King of the Underworld appeared out of the flames. 

"Bother?!" Jameson's shock was extremely evident in his voice. 

"You! Do you know WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE?!" He boomed, the fire growing brighter. 

"What do you mean?" Jameson was not pleased with the tone his brother was using. He was the king of all the gods and goddess after all. 

"Do you know why Harry wanted to kill a mortal yesterday?!" He hissed. Jameson's eyes narrowed as he realized that he did not know. "You do realize how attached Harrison is to his creations, correct?" Jameson nodded, this he did know, why else had his oldest son just been turned to stone? "Last night, that little bastard" he pointed a finger at the body of Ammon, "Killed one of Harrison's vampires. You DENIED him his vengeance. THEN you claim that SHE should have her vengeance?" 

"Brother, what do you mean?" 

"That you ARE favoring your daughter above your son, and you have now lost him because of it." The shriek that filled the air was heartbreaking as Lillian left, unable to stand to be there a moment longer.

Jameson turned his gaze to Hermione. "Is it true?" He inquired, a deadly calm in his voice. And when Hermione didn't answer, "Did that mortal kill one of your brother's creations. Is that what I stopped last night?" Hermione nodded slowly. "And WHY did you fail to bring this up?!" 

"Because he is the blood of my first! I was not going to allow him to kill him! It is not my fault Harrison could not let something go..."

"And you DO realize that you were going to turn his FIRST into stone?! Not 'blood' of his first? You were going to turn to stone, what he spent DECADES working on?" Sirius growled. Hermione flinched as realization of it being his first sunk in. 

"Unfortunately, daughter. I cannot afford to punish you in a more...appeasing way. But you will be taking over Harrison's duties. We will inform no mortals that Harrison is no longer with us, so he will be remembered through time. Now leave my sight." Hermione did not waste time debating wither or not he was going to do something to be rid of her and took to the skies, quickly leaving. 

Jameson and Sirius stared at each other, before Jameson spoke again. "I know, Brother. I am sorry." 

"It is not I you should be apologizing to. Your wife is not very pleased with you either." 

"Thank you...for bringing this to light." 

Sirius snorted, leaving in a rush of flames. 

Centuries pass. 

Thomas lead the vampires through it all, keeping the peace with the werewolves on Harrison's command. He only left the temple to feed, and even then, he most generally had one of the vampires bring him someone in. The vampires evolved, depending where they were, as their once small number was now vast. Tom had instructed for other Temples to be built all around the world. A safe haven indeed. 

Tom did have a few run-ins with the Sun Goddess. He was not pleased to find Hermione had indeed taken over His Lord's duties, as his Creator had predicted. She was not suited for the job. Something she did, caused the moon to no longer be full all the time, with the moon becoming a crescent for most nights, becoming full or disappearing on other nights. When the goddess had seen him, she demanded to know where the statue of her brother was, and that he give it back. He denied her, causing her to become angry. But, unable to do anything to him, she followed him back to the Moon Temple. 

The sound she made when she realized that she could not enter the temple would forever hold a special place in his memories, somewhere below the kiss the God had gave him. Which held the first place.

Tom had refused to sire a child, and never took a mate. The thought alone made him feel sick. He ignored many who attempted to gain his attention or favor. He just wasn't interested in the mere vampires that offered themselves to him. But he felt his still heart warm at the sight of the statue whenever he looked upon his creator. 

And it was one of these nights, while Tom was staring longingly at the statue did he notice something that caused his breath to catch in his throat. 

Cracks decorated the hem of Harrison's stone toga. Almost too noticeable now that he saw it. He had immediately went to the statue, kneeling before him and inspecting the cracks full on. He did not know if the statues that Umbridge created could deteriorate, and he had no desire to find out. And he prayed to the frozen god before him that it wasn't the case. 

When Tom stood, his breath caught once more when he realized how close he was to his creator. He had never dared to approach the God before, never this close. His hand brought itself up before he could stop himself, and curled around his jaw. His thumb brushed against the God's chin, something about the stone feeling off. And it didn't take long for him to realize why. 

The stone was warm, pulsating gently beneath his touch. Tom reluctantly pulled away, stepping down off the pedestal the god was on. He stared up at his God for a moment longer before forcing himself to move away. 

Another few years passed before Tom noticed the cracks were spreading. They were larger at the bottom near the god's feet, and was thin-almost spider web-like over the top half of his body. Tom was once again alone in the temple, when a loud crack filled the still air. Tom's dark eyes snapping to the statue, as another sound, of stone grating on stone met his sensitive ears. His eyes then widened as the statue quivered, as if attempting to shake the stone off. Then with one final loud "CRACK!" The stone gaveway to flesh and the God of the Moon, his body lurching forwards, dropped to his knees, surrounded by bits of rubble. One hand was curled around the edge of the pedestal, the other curling towards his stomach, and with a heaving breath, large bits of rock fell out of the God's mouth.

Tom didn't wait a moment longer, lunging forward to steady his Lord, who held tightly to him as he shook. When he finished heaving, Tom took Harrison back to his private quarters, laying him gently on the bed, on his side due to the wings. 

"Thomas." Was whispered by the god, and Tom had immediately focused solely on him, ignoring his surroundings. He leaned down onto the bed, so his God didn't have to search for him. A hand reached towards him, gripping the collar of his shirt and pulling him onto the bed fully. Tom quickly found himself on his back, with the small god tucked under his arm. He felt his chest warm at the gesture, as Harrison purred and nuzzled into his chest. 

Tom knew he should actually be questioning why he was being snuggled with, or more importantly how Harrison is free from his stone tomb. He had no complaints, however. He was enjoying it immensely, the warmth that the god gave off was intoxicating, and felt himself become drowsy. But he did not fall asleep, no. Tom laid there listening to his God breathing, feeling it against his chest, his eyes closed.

He laid there for about an hour before the God moved again, just a shifting of his wings. The soft feathers brushed against Tom's hand, before quivering. Curiously, Tom cracked an eye open, and ran his fingers through the sleek feathers, soothing them out. The wing extended under his touch, and a soft sound was released into the air. He then dug his fingernails against the skin, causing a hand to grip his thigh, so very close to his manhood that he jumped slightly. 

But what really set Thomas off was the moan that seemed too loud in the silent room. 

Thomas suddenly realized what he was doing. And with a god no less. He was touching a being that was far above him, therefore he was not supposed to be this intimate with the being beside him. His creator, his god. 

And as he somehow managed to break free from the hold, standing unsteadily a distance from the bed, he felt a longing to go back. His vampire nature wanting to claim and mark. A kiss, when it happened, was not a big deal. It was a sign of affection even among friends or ones you considered family. 

Now it was an act only for lovers. 

Harrison had never been so disoriented before. Being a statue was hard for a God, actually. He could still feel everything, hear and see everything as well. And he was proud of his vampires. They all served him, and worshiped him as their creator that he was. He was pleased to see Tom flourish as the leader of them. 

But Harrison could do naught but watch and wait. Moving was not an option, and it ached sometimes during that long span of years. He felt the longing to feel the wind gliding through his feathers once again, he wanted to move, to curl on his bed. Despite not needing sleep as much as the mortals do, a trait he shared with his vampires. 

So. When Thomas, his creation that he made to love, jerked out of his arms, it left him disoriented and a little hurt. Especially since he had felt what his touch was doing to the vampire. And the vampire had jumped out of the bed so fast even his mind spun. 

"What are you doing?" He hissed looking at the panting Tom. The exercise was not really helpful in the aspect of regaining his breath, but it was an attempt to calm himself. 

"I am sorry, Milord. I did not mean to touch you so...boldly..." Harrison raised an eyebrow, finally understanding. 

"Thomas. How long has it been that you've forgotten that I do not like that title? You are my creation. What I do with you is my right to do so. I created you for me." He revealed, watching Tom's eyes widen at the claim. Harry was off the bed and in front of Tom within moments. One hand on his chest whilst the other one slipped below the hem of the shirt, feeling the skin there. The hand on his chest slid up to grip Tom's neck, to pull him down somewhat as Harry stood on his toes to press his lips to the vampire lord's. When they broke, Harry let out a sigh of relief. He'd waited the entire time he was stone for that. "You foolish vampire. I created you for me. To love you, to mate with you, to submit to you. You were mine long before you ever woke on this plain." 

Tom realized, as he spoke, the urge to mate the God became more pronounced. And when the words "submit to you." was uttered his control broke. He pushed downwards, capturing the God's lips in a kiss once more. The God's words echoed over and over again in his head. His arousal becoming painful as he ran his fingers through Harrison's hair. One hand locked itself within the black silk tresses, whilst the other went for the wing, remembering the effect it had on him before. 

Harrison was not surprised by the sudden change of attitude, nor the attention he was suddenly getting. However, when a hand found itself imbedded in his feathers, the sharp nails of the vampire digging into the skin suddenly had him keening. His mouth-unable to pull away-had opened to let out a loud moan. But he suddenly found that any sound he made muffled, due to the sudden tongue that was attempting to shove itself down his throat. The hand on his wing moved towards his back, running a finger along the area where the wing met skin. 

Tom had to hold Harrison up as he spasmed against the vampire's body. Pleasure racked his frame, another muffled moan exiting his throat. While he was still spasming, Tom took the chance to slip the toga off the shoulder, the only thing keeping the garment up was the silver belt.

Neither needed to breath, so their lips stayed locked, as Tom pushed Harrison back to the bed, the back of his knees brushing against the bed. He didn't collapse onto it, his wings made it impossible. He did, however, grip Harrison's legs, hoisting him up, to where his smooth thighs gripped his waist. 

Tom turned, so his back was facing the bed, dropping down with a heavy bounce. Said bounce jolted both of them into separation. Both panted as a reflex, as Harry's fingers slid under Tom's top, pulling the fabric up, moaning as he felt a hardness press against him. 

Tom lifted his torso up to allow the removal of his shirt, not bothering to undo the buttons, and in return thrust his hips upward, right into Harrison's backside. A startled moan left the god, falling forward onto Tom's chest. He attached his mouth to the pale skin that has never tasted the kiss of the sun. 

Thomas's hands were around Harrison's waist, attempting to detach the silver belt that was keeping Harry's toga in place. Harry's lips were traveling upwards, ghosting over his throat, leaving a lick along his jaw, finally meeting lips once more as Tom finally unclasped the belt. Letting it fall gently off the bed, tugging at the toga. His mouth watering as he revealed more of the smooth flesh. 

Tom's hands gripped Harry's thighs, squeezing them for a moment before sliding them up. His fingers found the sensitive entrance, that had the God bucking against him. He let out a breathy chuckle as Harry let out a whine. He pulled away, sitting up and dislodging Harry, much to the God's displeasure. He maneuvered Harrison onto his hands and knees, before pulling away completely to grab a small bottle from the nightstand. Opening the bottle, he spread some of the liquid onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up some. He then found Harry's entrance again, sliding his slick fingers along the ridge, only dipping in slightly. Harry's wings extended as far as the could go, the feathers even spreading out, as one of Tom's finger finally-finally-entered. 

Tom quickly found that the God's body was much more pliant, and already had three fingers with him, with Harry showing no sign of any pain. However, after a certain twist of said fingers, he brushed against something that had Harry bucking. With a smirk he pressed against it, refusing to move. Harry's keen was loud, dropping to his elbows, his wings giving a little flap. Unable to take it any longer, Tom removed his fingers, much to Harry's dismay. 

Finally, Tom slid the liquid over his member, pressing it against the stretched entrance. His hands on Harry's hips, keeping him from thrusting back and rushing him. When he bottomed out, his hips resting against Harry's backside, was when he looked up towards Harrison. 

His god had pushed himself back onto his hands, his head was thrown back, his shoulder-length black hair falling to his back, his teeth clenched, but not in pain. No, Harry was in a world of pleasure. 

Tom was, unknowingly, pressed against that bundle of nerves, and was currently refusing to move. Harry attempted to move, but Tom's hands on his hips kept him still. Tom then pulled out, before thrusting back in. Hard. So hard the bed rattled. And he hit those nerves, causing Harry to jerk, a moan leaving his throat. Harry then gave up, collapsing onto his chest, his arms curled off to the sides, his cheek resting against the soft sheets. His midnight hair splayed around his head like a crown. A thrust. Another. Until Tom finally decided to start a slow, but hard, rhythm. 

After Tom started to pick up speed is when Harry, needing something to hold, reached blindly out to his side, his fingers grazing the surface of a pillow. Gripping it, he pulled it towards him, lifting up enough to tuck it under his chest. With both arms wrapped around said pillow, Harry buried his face within the pillow in an attempt to muffle his moans. 

However, fingers threaded through his hair, yanking his head back, exposing his throat. "No!" Was snarled somewhere above him, a disruption in the smooth thrusts. "I want to hear you." Harry moaned. 

Tom stared down at Harrison, his thrust coming sharper and faster, the bed rocking with his force. 'He moans so prettily.' Drifted through his mind, before he let out a low groan of his own. His fangs itched and his throat burned as his mouth watered. He wanted to bite Harrison, so badly. His eyes were locked on his pale neck, recently uncovered as Harry's hair had been in the way moments before. His hand reached down once more, intertwining his fingers through the silk tresses, tugging only slightly as he continued to thrust. Harry let out a keen, his head tilting to expose more of his neck towards Tom. 

Something inside Tom snapped, his hand leaving hip as he leaned forward. The hand moved to support his weight over Harrison's shoulder, his lips brushing against the side of his neck. A smaller hand came up to grasp the back of his own neck. He ran his tongue along the length of his neck, enjoying the God's taste, mixed with the salty sweat. A few more thrusts and licks later, before Tom's fangs extended, and he bit. Harry bucked against Tom one last time, as his climax hit, decorating his stomach and chest, dripping down onto the sheets. 

The blood was divine. Ambrosia. The best thing that Tom had ever tasted. He drank deeply for a moment, unable to help himself, before running his tongue the wound, sealing it. When Harry had came, his muscles around Tom had clamped down, the already tight passage even tighter. Tom let out a groan of his own his eyes not leaving the mark on Harry's neck that had yet to heal. 

After a few more thrusts, Tom finally found his release. Spilling his load inside the God, he slumped over Harrison, feeling...off. He felt sated from a thirst he didn't know he had, but he didn't know why there was a small pain in his chest. Ignoring this, Tom panted, pulling out of Harry, and smiling softly at the sound he made when he did so. His now tired eyes looked over at the god and let out a silent chuckle. Harry's wings, which had been extended almost the entire time, were now limp and motionless on either side of him. Tom reached over, feeling his way into attempting to move one of the wings so he could take their place beside him. Harry rolled into his side, his pale cheeks were flushed, and his breath was in quick little pants. 

Harry then was snuggled into his side, a content sound escaping his throat. It was the last thing Tom heard before he blacked out. 

Only to wake up an hour later in pain. A fire was burning though him, so damn intense that he yanked away from Harry and nearly feel off the bed. Harry awoke when he was jarred away from his pillow, barely managing to catch Tom before he fell. His emerald eyes were wide with worry for the briefest of moments, watching his now lover writhe on the bed, until his hand flew up to his neck. He knew what was finally happening. Something that should've happened a long time ago, but he was not available to make it happen. 

He soothed the hair that was now in disarray, brushing it out of his dark eyes. "Shhh." Harry cooed, "It's fine. It's going to be alright. The pain will pass soon." He dropped a kiss to Tom's cheek. He pulled back, running his hand down along his jaw. 

A frantic pounding on the door, however, caused his hand to retreat. Harry got up, knowing that Tom was in no condition to deal with anyone, ready to answer the door. Until he remembered that he was very much naked. During the time he was used to, it wasn't unusual to see someone with no garments, however, Harrison had noticed that comfortableness had died out, even among his Vampires. 

The next thing he realized, was that he had no clue where Tom had thrown his toga, but his eyes did land on the shirt that Tom had been wearing the night before. He quickly scooped it up, mimicking what he'd seen others do to unbutton the damn thing. With a snap of his fingers there were long slits in the back, to where his wings could slide through comfortably. The edges of the shirt didn't stop until mid-thigh for him. 

Re-buttoning the shirt, he finally made his way to the door, opening it up enough for only his head and a single shoulder to appear. He didn't get the chance to even open his mouth when the woman, who had a wild curled mass of hair reaching her slim hips, snapped at him. 

"Who the fuck are you, and why are you here?!" She sneered at him. 

"Bella, no." Was weakly called from the bed, but it was too late. Harrison, whilst did not like being called "milord," or anything of the sort, did not like disrespect. So when He opened the door further with a bang, and stepped out, he heightened his glow to as bright as it could go. His wings fully extended as he stepped out of the room. 

"I do believe, little girl, that you have no right to be demanding me who I am, when you should know that answer very well. I am your God, your creator. Show some respect!" The woman dropped to her knees, trembling. Harry's hard expression softened considerably. When the woman looked up at him through her curls, he extended a hand down to help her up. She took it hesitantly, getting up slowly. "I love all of my creations, but do remember that I do not tolerate disrespect." His other hand came up to grasp her chin softly making her look in his eye. "You were not created or bitten. You were born." Her eyes widened. 

"H-how did..." 

Harry let out a soft chuckle. "Simple. While stone, I was not merely asleep. I was forced to watch everything. Do you know how proud I was of Your mother for baring you? Or you for even being born?" He gave her a soft smile. "You are one of my children truly. Now. You are forgiven, so get the look out of your eye. Go spread the news of my awakening." She beamed at him, unable to help herself as she launched at her God and hugged him, before scampering off to do his bidding. 

Harry chuckled, watching her go. He entered the room once more, sitting on the edge of the bed. Tom leaned into his soothing hand as another wave of agony crashed through him. 

An hour later, Tom had finally blacked out, but the affects were still strong, as told by the sweat that covered his brow, when vampires didn't sweat. Harry couldn't help but feel rage, as this was long overdue. He was meant to do this a long time ago, but his sister...he shuddered. He was still angry at her. But, it's been a millennia. She will be different than what he remembers, along with all the gods and goddess. Nothing will be as it was, and he would have to adjust to it all. Harry's eyes slipped close, as for the first time, in an extremely long time, he felt his moon rise in the sky, and he could also feel it beckoning him out there. The Night wanted to welcome him back. He would meet then night again within the hour. But that hour was cut short, when he glanced down to see those dark eyes staring up at him with a new understanding. 

Hermione sighed as she looked towards the moon. Even after all this time, she still could not do anything beneficial to the night. Her attempt to make the moon even a little brighter caused it to split, creating the 'lunar cycle' as her humans called it. All she had wanted was to make the dark world brighter. But when it happened, she finally understood her brother's mood. 

He was meant for this role, to be the moon's keeper, so he was born with the attitude to deal with the darkness that she was not. Hermione's sun casted rays that destroyed the darkness, causing it to fear her light. Harrison's light had been soothing and welcoming to the darkness, so they flocked to it. He was used to dealing with the darkness, she was not, her sunny attitude was not meant for this nighttime. Even after all this time. 

So even presently, Hermione still had trouble dealing with the night. She had felt it accept her not to long ago. Finally allowing her to do something. But then that acceptance reverted back into disdainfulness by the next moonrise. The night would never welcome her. She sighed once more as the stars refused to follow her will. 

Then Joy that was not hers-or even meant for her-burst around her, as she also sensed something within the night with her. A sigh, once again leaving her lips as she felt her father summoning her to him. She flew on her bright wings towards his summons, wondering why he was in the mortal plain. He rarely ever visited since what happened with Harrison. A pang caused her to flinch, stalling her wings for the barest of moments at the thought of his name. 

She landed, seeing her father, who was standing still at the tree line they were close to. His back was to her, and his face was frozen in a mask of seriousness. He looked towards her when she landed. 

"Daughter." He murmured in greeting. Before looking back into the forest. "Do you feel something...off about this forest?" He inquired. Hermione took a moment before she answered, letting her senses take her mind for the moment, before realizing what it was. That presence that she felt. It was coming from the forest. She nodded her agreement. 

"We all felt it." He attempted to look deeper into the forest without actually entering. Before sighing. "But there is an enchantment on the forest that will not allow any to enter. Your mother is somewhere on the other si-" He was cut off by a laugh. 

A laugh that had all of their hearts stopping. The laugh was so familiar, yet impossible for it to exist. It just couldn't be... 

Yet, a figure immerged from the shadows, his sliver glow was obvious, as were his wings. Lillian appeared out of nowhere, standing still for a moment, before rushing forward towards her son. She wrapped her arms around him, a strange sound emitting from her throat. 

When he returned the hug is when his father bound forward, embracing him next, his cheek pressed against his first son's hair on the top of his head. Harrison did not return his father's hug, but accepted it, leaning against him. However, when Hermione attempted to hug Harry, he pulled away from his parent's embrace, his green eyes narrowing dangerously at his sister. 

The hurt look on Hermione's face did nothing to detour the glare of rage. "Harrison! How? We believed you were..." 

"Father...I'm surprised you did not know. You cannot kill a god...not fully. When Umbridge used her magic on me, it merely petrified me for a little bit." Harry smiled at his parent, straight up ignoring his sister. 

"I'm sorry, Harry. I learned of what happened after everything happened. Sirius even came up from his Kingdom to yell at me." He chuckled softly. 

"It is alright, Father...but I want to ask for something." 

"Anything." 

"There is more as to why I saved Tom. I created him for me. I made sure that one day he would become a god himself, with me." Jameson nodded, not too surprised by this claim. He had thought on it briefly while the entire thing was going down, but it was merely a fleeting thought that never re-surfaced again. "I want him to become the God of the Stars." 

His father grinned, his eyes softening. As of that moment, Jameson was willing to do anything for his son to make up for his grievous mistake. Lillian merely hugged her son again, murmuring her approval into his ear. "Yes. Thomas shall become the God of the Stars...so mote it be." A soft swirl of light twirled around them for a moment before heading into the forest. 

"Harry, please look at me!" Hermione cried. She was being ignored and she did not like it. 

Harry let out a snort, closing his eyes. "Why? You are the one who sentenced me to that hell. I could not move. Could not talk. I watched as my vampires evolved without me, because of you! I had to deal with the thought that my night and moon was in the hands of someone who was not me, caring for them as I could not. But something is wrong." He said suddenly, a hand coming up to grip at his skull. "Something is so very wrong. The night is not happy and the Moon is in pain." He opened his eyes, casting them up towards the sky. 

What he saw made him shriek in disbelief. His heart seemed to tear itself apart at the sight. A sliver of his beloved moon was all that was there tonight. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" He screamed at his sister, before taking to the sky, a single hand reaching out. He seemed to pluck the sliver of a moon out of the sky, before dropping back down, cradling it like a new-born child. Hermione started in disbelief, and a small amount of jealousness, when the moon responded to Harry's touch. It pulsated gently, showing a form of life that it never shown herself. 

His fingers ran over the jagged edge. It seemed as if it had combusted, a look of horror filling his features, tears welling in his eyes but never falling. He snapped his jaded eyes over towards Hermione, anger seething in his stomach. "What did you do to my moon?!" He snarled, wanting an answer. He curled one arm around it protectively, pressing it to his chest as he took a step forward. 

"It was not bright enough. A-and I thought, since I was the keeper of the moon, I should be able to...fix it. It did not..." 

"YOU WHAT?!" Harry hissed, his emerald eyes alight. "THE MOON IS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE BRIGHT!" He had to take a breath to somewhat calm himself, lest he would attack his sister. "You do not understand nothing about the night. Not even after you've dealt with it for this long." He turned his attention briefly to his father, who'd been silent, not intervening like before. "You should've found someone more suited for the title." He returned to his sister. "WHERE is my Moon?!" 

Very daintily, Hermione reached inside a satchel that went unnoticed by Harry before, gingerly pulling out the fragile shards, one by one. Unlike the shard Harrison was hold, these were dark, and held no life in them as his sister held them. Harry snatched them up, each gaining a dull grey glow when he had them in his possession once more. He could fix it, at least-he believed he could fix it. 

"When I tried to right it, it would not take. I had to only place a piece of the moon each night until it was full...it lasted only three days before it started to fall apart. I have taken to continuing the cycle..." She flinched at the angry sound that came from her brother's throat. 

Harry shook his head. "I'm done with this conversation. Mother, Father. It was good seeing you once more. I have several. Important. Things to deal with." He hissed, no longer giving his sister his attention, before he took to the sky once more. He flew into his forest once more. He sat upon a log, ever so carefully spreading the pieces out. He re-arranged them into the order it was supposed to be, before weaving his magic into the shattered moon, closing his eyes. 

He held his breath when he was done, opening them slowly. A smile of triumph filled his face when he saw his beautiful orb of light sitting on the ground in front of him once more. He carefully picked it up, flapping his wings to take flight. He placed the moon back in it's place, smiling softly as it shown down on him, raining love down to the earth. 

Harrison stood in a snowy field, still looking up at his moon when he felt arms wrap around his waist, a chin pressing against his shoulder. Harrison let his body fall back against the bigger one behind him, letting his head rest against the chest as well. 

"There is much to do. Hopefully I can get most of it done before the night ends..." Harrison turned his head to meet the oncoming kiss, returning it softly. "How do you feel?" He grinned. 

Thomas, the new God of the Stars, snorted. "I can feel the power I now have...it's almost too much." He smiled up at him. "But I think it's going to take me a while to get used to...these..." Thomas murmured, letting his wings come forward to wrap around Harrison. They were the same night-black as Harrison's but, like his hair, had flecks indicating the stars. His own deep brown hair also gained the flecks, whilst Harrison's dimmed. He was still the Lord of the Night, but he passed his title of Keeper of the Stars onto his lover. 

When Thomas had bitten him, he drank a God's blood. Thus turning him into one. The powers he got was because of Harrison. When he 'set it up' for Thomas to become a god, that was what he had planned. That is why the stars were never truly responsive, even to him. They knew their true master was coming soon. 

"Come. I have much to do." He pulled away reluctantly, leaping into the sky, pulling Thomas with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be the notes from my dream....but it was waay too long for this tiny lil box....so if you guys want to see the notes, i've posted it in the second chapter  
> Here is a small scene of a 'Sometime Later;'
> 
>  
> 
> Harrison's eyes were wide with shock. When he had asked Thomas 'what did I miss,' He was not, on any level, expecting the answers he got. Some things were not surprising, others were mildly surprising, but this one fact didn't just surprise him. No, no...it pissed him off! 
> 
>    
> "You're...telling me...that humans...HUMANS!...Built some...machine! And landed...on the Moon...MY MOON?! THAT THEY DESICRATED MY MOON WITH THIER FILTHY FOOTSTEPS?!" Harrison hissed at Thomas, finding no amusement as his mate was.


	2. The Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merely the notes of the story i mentioned...  
> there is commentary, as i was more of quickly jotting down what happened before i forgot. I went through once more and wrote over the dream, before writing the actual story.

Harry is the moon and Hermione is the sun

James is basically Zeus, just not a man-whore, and Lily is Hera, and not a crazy jealous psycho bitch (demigods such as ?Percius? or Hercules MIGHT have happened. Most gods do take mortal conquests, and when i said 'not a man-whore' it means that he didn't fuck every woman he sees)

Fluer is Aphrodite (if she is ever mentioned, as she is not important to the story...)

Molly is a lower goddess (not important)

Arthur? Yea, he didn't do anything...just don't know what he would be....

why the fuck can i not find my document of gods/goddess?!?! That would make this 10x easier! (this is an edit like(*checking*) two months later and i just wanted to say i finally fucking found it. I was getting extremely pissed, because i was finding ALL my documents from my mythology class EXCEPT the 'Who's Who' of course i find it when i no longer need it -.-)

but then again, none of them are even going to be mentioned....WHY AM I CONTINUING TO BLOODY WELL DO THIS?!? 

Because i tried to stop and it drove me crazy that i wanted to know who would be who.

Medusa is Umbridge (Medusa was unseen, but happened Umbridge just fitted purfectly in my vision lol)

Sirius is Hades. (added)

Remus is Poseidon (added)

Ron? Hmmmm NO. FUCK NO 

Cedric as Eros? (Cupid)(that would make sense, he WAS popular amongst the 'ladies' in the books. I don't count the movie bc he became Edward....and i now can't get that image out of my head...) 

other gods/goddess unknown as of yet

Should Dumblefuck be a god??? No....a titan! yesh, he was one of the many Titans killed...or should he be atlas...forced to endure the weight of the sky on his shoulders for all eternity??? 

Hermione and Harry are the first-born of James and Lilly

they created their own life forms

Technically Artemis (Harry) and Apollo (Hermione) are "hunters" with bows and such......yup, keeping that. might not be in the story...but it's their weapon of choice! 

Hermione created the humans, farm animals, and any other gentle creature

Harry created the wolves, foxes, large cats, ect. His proudest ackcolishment (- idk either my auto correct isn't working apparently, or i butchered it so damn bad that it was like "fuck it") was the humanoid creatures. Basically werewolves and vampires. But they did not kill, they fed off of cattle, never killing them.

Harry becomes enraged when one of Hermione's creatures kills his own for no seemingly reason at all. When he goes to strike the human down, Hermione intervenes, and they get into a massive argument, Hermione refusing to allow Harry to have justice. James takes Hermione's side, unknowing of what happened.

That day, Harry altered his creatures, in his rage, and made their ideal appetite from the humans, and got rid of the humanity that kept them from killing.

Hermione gets angry when Harry's favorite creation, Tom who is a vampire, kills one of her precious humans. She takes him, and was about to execute him, when, like before, Harry thwarts her. (he is favorite because he is harry's first creation)

Tom was unconscious when she took him, but wakes up in the middle of their argument, and during the time and age, understands what is going on. Tom wants his maker to win the argument, of course. (how the hell did she knock him out? NO CLUE!)

James has to step in again, and like before, takes his daughter's side(dick). Harry's rage is unimaginable. But he demands that Hermione take his anger out on him, not on Tom. James does not like this, claiming it was unnecessary, to just let her kill Tom and be done with it. Harry refuses to let her have tom.

James pissed me off, even in a dream...-.-

Hermione's actual punishment for tom was to stick "Medusa" (umbridge) on him. Turning him into stone. Harry says he'll take the punishment, knowing full well what she wanted to do to him.

Hermione's a bitch as well

And Harry uses his power, claiming that as his creator, it is his duty to take punishment for the creation of him. And Hermione, only slightly realizing the mistake she's made, agrees reluctantly. James can do nothing.

As the messager is sent to get Umbridge, in Harry's final moments, demanded that he wanted to speak to tom, and tom alone. James, and Lilly-who was fetched when Harry's demand to take the punishment- stare in shock, as Harry grabs Tom to spend his last final moments with. Lilly breaks down, and James attempts to comfort her, to no avail.

Harry gave tom an amulet that, when spoken a certain word, would teleport him away, to a hidden temple. He wanted tom, after he'd been turned to stone, to take his statued body to the temple, and asked for Tom to be the head of the temple. When Tom agreed, Harry laid a single kiss to tom's lips before leaving to meet his fate.

Tom follows, shocked at his task, and the kiss, but refuses to let his lord down.

Harry ignores the pleas of his partents and ignores his sister entirely, He takes his place in front of umbridge, who askes him to pose. Harry scoffs at it, but does, his wings hover on his back out but only just, stretching his hands up, and forming them as if he was holding something up. Before he looks into the snakes eyes, he makes them all promise that they would not harm tom, nor hunt him down. He makes them swear on their godhood and they all agree.

Lilly sobs as her son is turned to stone. (that's all she did...literally)

There was a moment of silence, other than Lilly's crying, before tom moved forward quickly. With amulet in hand, he wraps his arms around Harry's stone middle, and teleports them away.

This technically takes place on Olympus (Hogwarts)

The last thing that Tom hears is Lilly's wailing as she realized Tom had taken her son-turned-statue away. and can do nothing, as they all swore on their godhood.

Many years pass, and tom remains at the temple housing his lord. He only ever leaves to feed, He does manage to gather vampires, as they hear their creator is in a temple, and the temple is a safe haven for them. They all know who the statue is, and believe what Tom says. as he is the first Vampire.

In a more modern time, (a lonely) Tom has only begun to notice the cracks at the bottom of his lord's cloak. But says and does nothing to stop it.

Hermione had taken up both her and her brother's duties, realizing her mistake (NOT) many years later, as she now watches over both night and day, understanding how her brother felt looking down on his beautiful creations. She could not alter them in any way, even if she was his sister.

A single year after Tom finds the cracks, they spread, and with a bright sliver light, Harry is free. And the first thing he does is embrace Tom and they share a passionate night (or day, as it was sunrise when it happens) during which Tom bites harry. (i cannot remember if the dream was explicit...i don't know wither to be sad of this, or happy -.-)

(I woke up at this point; the rest is my awake imagination)

The next few days are extremely painful for Tom as his body changes. Harry watches, knowing exactly what was going to happen, and soothed the pain that he could.

I want Bellatrix in the story in some way....

Tom wakes several nights later, just an hour before the sun fully sets, with a pair of massive dark wings, so close to matching Harry's. Harry's however looks like the night sky, with sliver flecks like the stars, whilst tom's are just the dark shade that Harry's are.

Harry only kisses tom one more time before saying it was time for him to take his birthright back.

Hermione, who still had difficulties dealing with the moon, stood next to her Father and Mother. They all stare in shock as Harry lands in front of them. The reason she still had difficulties was because her brother was not dead, therefore the moon was still in his care.

James and Lilly both rush forward to embrace him, Harry evaded James, but fully excepted his mother's arms around him. James has a heart broken look in his eye. Harry coldly explains what James had neglected to understand about his and his sister's argument. Lilly had not known anything about what was going on between the siblings, as it happened in a short time frame, she wasn't included.

But Harry claims he no longer cares. It has been too many years for them to continue to dwell on it. And as he raises into the sky to do his duty, Tom follows him

I wonder if this Dream was brought on by my slight (and very strange) liking to Mlp Friendship is Magic (and spending hours reading Hp fics)....i mean, Celestia and Luna came to mind when i though of this, but that's why i made it where they did not move the moon/sun...simply cared for them....

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be the notes from my dream....but it was waay too long for this tiny lil box....so if you guys want to see the notes, i've posted it in the next chapter....Buuuut Here is the small scene that is sometime later!
> 
>  
> 
> Harrison's eyes were wide with shock. When he had asked Thomas 'what did I miss,' He was not, on any level, expecting the answers he got. Some things were not surprising, others were mildly surprising, but this one fact didn't just surprise him. No, no...it pissed him off! 
> 
> "You're...telling me...that humans...HUMANS!...Built some...machine! And landed...on the Moon...MY MOON?! THAT THEY DESICRATED MY MOON WITH THIER FILTHY FOOTSTEPS?!" Harrison hissed at Thomas, finding no amusement as his mate was.


End file.
